Irish Meadow Dance
Callaghan s Orchestra |dg= / / / |mode=Dance Crew |dlc='Classic' October 22, 2015 (NOW) July 26, 2016 (NOW-C) March 9, 2017 (JDU) Mashup April 6, 2016 (JDU) |mc='JDU 2017' 1A: 1B: Pine Green 2A: Copper Brown 2B: Ochre Yellow |pc= / / / |gc= / / / |lc=N/A (Instrumental) |game = |year = 2015 |nowc = SaintPatrick |nogm = 1 (Classic) 1 (Mashup) |perf = Julien Durand (P1) Shirley Henault (P2) Tonbee Cattaruzza (P3) Natalia Represa (P4) |pictos= 67 (Classic) 59 (Mashup) |mashup= April Exclusive (JDU) |audio = }}"Irish Meadow Dance" by O Callaghan s Orchestra is featured on , , , and . A exclusive alternate routine is available on as part of Kids Mode. Appearance of the Dancers Classic P1 P1, a man, has a brown beret, short black hair and wears a blue loose shirt, a black vest, brown pants, and black boots. P2 P2, a woman, has long black braided hair and wears a blue loose shirt, a golden corset, a loose khaki skirt, and black high heel boots. P3 P3, a man, has black hair in a short ponytail and a beard and wears a loose beige shirt, black pants, and blue shoes. P4 P4, a woman, has tied up black hair and wears a beige bandanna on her head, a beige loose shirt, a brown and beige loose skirt, and black boots. saintpatrick_coach_1_big.png|P1 saintpatrick_coach_2_big.png|P2 saintpatrick_coach_3_big.png|P3 saintpatrick_coach_4_big.png|P4 Alternate Background Classic The background takes place outside during an autumn night with a crescent moon hanging in the relatively cloudless sky. Behind the performers are vintage buffet tables, with candlelight, and hanging ruffled ball strings. Alternate Gold Moves Classic There is one Gold Move in the routine: Gold Move: Put your left hand on your hip and raise your right hand; P3 does this while kneeling and P4 does this while stepping on P3's knee. P2 does this while crossing her leg. This is the final move of the routine. IrishMeadowDanceOnlyGoldMove.png|Gold Move IMD GM.gif|Gold Move in-game Alternate Mashup There is one Gold Move in the mashup: Gold Move: Leap with your legs spread out and throw your arms in the air. (Summer (Fitness)) Summeralt gm 1.png|Gold Move (Summer (Fitness)) Saintpatrickmu gm 1.gif|Gold Move in-game Mashup Irish Meadow Dance has a Mashup that can be unlocked during the month of April in . It has no theme. Dancers * Acceptable in the 80s (Remake) (cameo) * Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) * Ievan Polkka * Step by Step (Remake) * Funkytown (Remake) * Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale) * Ievan Polkka * Step by Step (Remake) * Born This Way (Nerd version) * Good Feeling * Hey Boy Hey Girl ''(Remake) * ''Summer (Fitness Dance) GM * Born This Way (Nerd version) * Funkytown (Remake) * Rasputin (Remake) * Summer (Classic) * Limbo (Sweat) * Rasputin (Remake) * Good Feeling Appearances in Mashups Irish Meadow Dance appears in the following Mashups: *''Rabiosa'' (Bring Your Friends) Trivia * The chickens in the background were recycled from Isidora. * This is the second routine related to Irish culture, the first being Come On Eileen. * In the Mashup, the coach for Hey Boy Hey Girl is overwhelmed by a huge aura on his entire body. * In the Mashup, all the dancers are wearing/holding something green. ** Also, the green mashup background is used a lot more. *In the Mashup, during Acceptable in the 80s appearance, no moves are counted. **This is the third time it happens. It happens in the Crucified Mashup with Love You Like A Love Song and in Till I Find You Mashup with Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika). * Irish Meadow Dance, along with Crazy Christmas, Hungarian Dance No. 5, and William Tell Overture, was made free from December 23 to December 31, 2016 on to celebrate Christmas.http://justdance.163.com/news/update/2016/12/22/22135_663365.html Gallery Game Files SaintPatrickSqu.png|''Irish Meadow Dance'' SaintPatrickMU Cover Phone.jpg|''Irish Meadow Dance'' (Mashup) Saintpatrick cover albumcoach.png| album coach tex1_64x64_m_1f46eddc9fd30937_14.png| album background Saintpatrick cover@2x.jpg| cover 4568974306.png| cover 264.png|Classic's P1's avatar SaintPatrickKids 895.png|Alternate's P1 avatar SaintPatrickKids 896.png|Alternate's P2 avatar 200264.png|P1's golden avatar 300264.png|P1's diamond avatar saint patrick pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms SaintPatrick.png|Background Kids.PNG|Irish Meadow Dance (Alternate) In-Game Screenshots IrishMeadowDanceCoachSelection2016.PNG| coach selection screen IrishMeadowDanceSongSelect2017.PNG|''Irish Meadow Dance'' on the menu IrishMeadowDanceLoadingScreen2017.PNG| loading screen IrishMeadowDanceCoachSelection2017.PNG| coach selection screen Saintpatrick jdc coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Heyboy different color scheme.png|''Hey Boy Hey Girl s huge aura used in the Mashup Others IMD Menu.gif|''Irish Meadow Dance on the menu Videos Official Audio Irish Meadow Dance (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers O'Callaghan's Orchestra - Irish Meadow Dance Just Dance 2016 Gameplay preview Just Dance 2016 - Irish Meadow Dance by O'Callaghan's Orchestra - Official US Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2016 - Irish Meadow Dance - 5 stars Just Dance Now - Irish Meadow Dance Just Dance China - Irish Meadow Dance - O'Callaghan's Orchestra Just Dance 2017 - Irish Meadow Dance Irish Meadow Dance - Just Dance 2018 'Mashup' Just Dance Unlimited - Irish Meadow Dance Mashup Extractions Just Dance 2016 Extracts - Irish Meadow Dance 1 Just Dance 2016 Extracts - Irish Meadow Dance 2 References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Julien Durand Category:Natalia Represa Category:Shirley Henault Category:Tonbee Cattaruzza Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Songs with Monthly Mashups Category:Console Exclusives Category:Songs in 舞力全开：活力派 Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Kids Mode Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019